1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retention mechanism for capturing a printed circuit board assembly.
2. Background Information
Integrated circuits are typically assembled to packages that are mounted to a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board may have a plurality of conductive pads which plug into a mating connector. The mating connector may be mounted to a motherboard of a computer system. The conductive pads must be aligned with corresponding contacts of the connector to properly connect the printed circuit board with the motherboard. Plugging the circuit board into the motherboard connector is typically a manual process which requires a certain level of skill to align the pads and contacts of the connector.
Computer systems are sometimes exposed to shock and vibration loads. The shock and vibration loads create stresses in the printed circuit board and the motherboard connector. Some computer systems contain mechanical guide rails which receive the edges of the printed circuit board and align the pads with the contacts when the board is being plugged into the connector. The guide rails are typically mounted to a metal frame of a computer which provides structural support for the circuit board and the connector. Some computer systems may further incorporate mechanical latches to secure the printed circuit board to the motherboard. The latches typically cooperate with the guide rails or other features of the computer chassis.
It may be desirable to enclose the printed circuit board assembly with a cover to protect the electrical components of the assembly. The cover may allow an end user to readily plug the assembly into a motherboard without making contact with the electrical components. Such an assembly may require a retention system which cooperates with the cover to insure that the printed circuit board remains plugged into the motherboard connector even when the system is subjected to shock and vibration. It would be desirable to provide a retention system that secures an enclosed printed circuit board assembly. It would also be desirable if the retention mechanism has a relatively small profile to limit the amount of motherboard space occupied by the mechanism.
One embodiment of the present invention is a retention mechanism which may include a retention beam that has a flexible tab. The flexible tab may be pressed into a side edge of a substrate which supports an integrated circuit package.